


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by consultingfangirl (lifeaftercheckmate)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Champagne, Dancing, F/F, Kisses, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/consultingfangirl
Summary: Everyone knew they were in love. Well, everyone but Luke and Spencer themselves. The team made jokes, but Luke and Spencer would just shake their heads or chuckle or roll their eyes and insist that they were “just friends.” Luke dubbed their relationship a “bromance.” Spencer thought that the word was utterly ridiculous, but didn't disagree with the sentiment. No one else on the team was buying it, though.





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!!

Everyone knew they were in love. Well, everyone but Luke and Spencer themselves. The team made jokes, but Luke and Spencer would just shake their heads or chuckle or roll their eyes and insist that they were “just friends.” Luke dubbed their relationship a “bromance.” Spencer thought that the word was utterly ridiculous, but didn't disagree with the sentiment. No one else on the team was buying it, though. For one thing, Spencer readily allowed Luke in his space. Luke stood closer to him than anyone else dared. There were small touches shared between them, a brush of fingertips as Luke offered Spencer his morning coffee, a hand on the arm as they were talking, a gentle touch to get the other's attention. Spencer, who didn't even like shaking hands would allow Luke to touch him without the slightest bit of discomfort. Also, after a half joking argument about how a particular green cardigan made the gangling doctor look like a string bean, Luke had taken to calling Spencer frijola, which was Spanish for bean. No one else could get away with that. And besides that, they were completely inseparable outside of work.

Tara and Emily's wedding was beautiful. It was a small ceremony with their families, a few close friends, and the team. Dave had insisted that he host the reception at his house and his grounds were certainly large enough to accommodate them. Now the music was playing, the champagne was flowing and people were dancing. Luke didn't ask Spencer to dance. He jumped up from his seat, exclaimed, “I love this song,” grabbed Spencer by the hand, and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Spencer was sputtering with laughter. They'd both had a little too much to drink.

“I don't know how to dance!” Spencer protested.

“It's a slow song,” Luke said. “You don't have to know how to dance. Stop thinking so much, genius. Dance isn't about thinking. It's about feeling.”

“I don't just have an off switch for my brain,” Spencer said.

“Everyone has an off switch. You just have to find it. Close your eyes.” Spencer closed his eyes. Luke put his hands on Spencer's waist and pulled him closer. Spencer circled his arms around Luke's shoulders. “Feel the music. Let it move through you.” Spencer smiled and moved in time with Luke and the music. Off the dance floor, Tara and Emily were sitting and talking with Dave. Emily caught sight of Luke and Spencer dancing and tapped Tara excitedly and pointed to them.

“Those two are so blind,” Dave said.

“Who knows? Maybe tonight's the night they figure it out. They're are perfect for each other.” Tara said.

“Well they better figure it out quick,” Emily said with a laugh. “I'm about over their puppy dog eyes and school girl giggles.”

The song ended and Spencer opened his eyes. Luke was looking at him with a soft smile and big brown eyes. The image of him and Spencer standing together in front of a minister with rings in their hands had just come into his head. It was quickly followed by an image of them holding each other in bed as they fell asleep and Luke making them eggs and pancakes and coffee the next morning. He shook his head. He was thinking crazy. He had no idea were that all even came from.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Spencer asked as the next song started.

Luke shrugged. “Tonight feels different. Something in the air. It's electric,” he said.

“Weddings are magical,” Spencer said. “They make me feel like anything is possible.” They looked at each other, two men standing still on the dance floor, arms wrapped around each other, as the music flowed and people danced around them. Emily, Dave, and Tara were eagerly watching from the sidelines to see what would happen. Luke wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and pulled him closer so their bodies were flush against each other and then Spencer leaned down and pressed his lips against Luke's. Emily squealed and slapped a hand over her mouth. Tara grinned.

“'Bout goddamn time,” Dave muttered.

The kiss was soft and tender, delicate almost. Luke felt dizzy. He broke the kiss and laid his head on Spencer's shoulder.

“You shouldn't kiss me like this,” he said softly.

“Why not?” Spencer asked.

“Someone might get the wrong idea.”

“Who?”

“Me. We're both a little drunk. I'm going to chalk that up to the champagne.”

“Luke,” Spencer said. Luke looked up into Spencer's sparkling hazel eyes. “It's not the champagne.” Spencer trailed his fingertips down the side of Luke face and then cupped his cheek with his hand and kissed him again.


End file.
